We have shown the role for measurement of DNA content in a variety of tumors including lung cancer, myeloma, and T Cell lymphomas. The studies will continue. We have shown that a number of monoclonal antibodies are cell cycle related (e.g., anti-HV, anti-Tac) while others are not (e.g., lIG11, 534F8, KC4). Collaborative laboratory studies associated with the breast cancer, lung cancer, and lymphoma protocols measuring cell cycle parameters, DNA content, and monoclonal antibody binding are continuing. We plan to assess drug sensitivity testing using an automated system with the cell sorter during the next year. Drug sensitivity testing in the malignant lymphomas will also be instituted in the next year.